fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Petey Piranha
Petey Piranha is a large Piranha Plant. In his debut, in Super Mario Sunshine, he tries to take over Bianco Hills, but Mario defeats him. He seems to come back to life several times. He is best friends with King Boo. Game Appearances Luigi & Waluigi In Luigi & Waluigi, he is the Boss of Piranha Plains. Super Smash Bros. (series) He also appears in the Adventure mode called The Tamagotchi Emissary from Super Smash Bros. Platformer. He use his crystal cadge to trap Violetchi inside, but Violetchi is in his cadge already! But Violetchi's boy-friend, Mametchi defeated him! Mario Rugby League Petey Piranha is a player on the Bowser Villains team on the multiplayer wii sports game Mario Rugby League. He is a strong character, he has good strength and skill but poor speed. His special skill is to shoot foes with sludge for extended tackling. Mario Singalong! Series Petey Piranha makes his debut in the Mario Singalong! Series in Mario Singalong Rocks! to unlock him you have to sing all of the AC/DC songs in Karoke mode at least once. Petey reappears in Mario Singalong Down Under! as a default character. Yoshi's Grand Adventure The mutated Piranha Plant appears AGAIN in Yoshi's Grand Adventure. He is boss of world 2 - the forest. To kill him, Yoshi must swallow a poisonous plant he spits out, and the when Petey opens his mouth, Yoshi must spit it back out (in the form of an egg) into Petey's mouth. The egg will poision Petey and give him one damage. Petey has 5 lives in this game. Super Mario Galaxy 2.5 Petey Piranha makes an appearance as a boss in Super Mario Galaxy 2.5. In the Windmill Rewind Galaxy, as redesigned replica of Bianco Hills in Super Mario Sunshine. The difference is that F.L.U.D.D. is not in the game, although he is replaced by the Cloud Flower (helping Mario get higher) and Juice Yoshi, used in the actual battle. Just like the last time, Petey is defeated by spraying juice (water in Super Mario Sunshine) and then ground pounding on his belly button three times. The big difference is that Petey is twice his size. Mario & Luigi: Superstar Adventure Petey Piranha makes an appearance as a boss in Mario & Luigi: Superstar Adventure in Wiggler's Garden. Super Mario Supreme Journey! Petey returns as a boss yet again in Super Mario Supreme Journey! To beat him, the player (who must be riding on Yoshi for the fight) will go into a Slinger and fly onto an arena, where Petey flops onto. After he gets up and roars, the fight begins. His only moves are ground pounding and creating a shockwave, shooting three mud balls, and shooting a melon. When he shoots out a melon, use Yoshi's tongue to eat it, then spit it back out at him. Hit him five times to defeat him. Super Princess Peach: Mushroom Kingdom's Drought Petey Piranha is once again found in the Super Princess Peach series. Petey's appearence changes, however. Regarding his encounter with Peach in Super Princess Peach, Petey appears madder than ever at the princess. He is beet red and has smoke pumping from his head because of his rage. He is defeated diffirently that in the origional. The player must ground bound his head from up on a beam as he dashes to them. Super Sloppy Bros. Unused character artwork for Petey Piranha was found in Super Sloppy Bros. He was most likely going to be a boss in the game. Goomsday Wii Petey comes under the control of Goomboss in WickedWare Inc.'s new game. His Super Castle is the plant-composed Piranha Palace, the ultimate greenhouse. He can be defeated by throwing Bowser Jr.'s Paint into his mouth. This will cause him to barf, and the palace will begin to wilt. This must be done three times to destroy the palace. The next boss is Lakithunder. Mario Kart (series) He is the last character to be unlocked in Mario Kart: Delta. He also appears as a playable character in Mario Kart: Dimensions. He made his Karting Debut in Mario Kart:Double Dash!! (Nintendo 2003) Mario Kart 8 Wii U Petey Piranha appears as a playable character in Mario Kart 8 Wii U. His special move is Piranha Chomp. Stats: Speed: 2.5 Acceleration: 3.75 Drift: 3.25 Handling: 2.5 Off-Road: 3 Mario Kart Wii 2.0 Petey Piranha appears as a playable character in Mario Kart Wii 2.0 In the Arena Petey Piranha appears as a boss in New Super Mario Bros. 3: Bowser Returns in the level 1-Arena for Larry Koopa's amusement, however he is defeated by Mario, much to Larry's disappointment. Mario and Luigi's Big Journey Petey Piranha under the name of '''Boss P. Plant '''is the boss of World 7 in Mario and Luigi's Big Journey. He attacks the bros. by spitting out goop after a while. These can damage Mario and Luigi if they stand in it for too long. Also, when entering Petey's airship, they're automatically equipped with juice. When Petey opens his mouth to spit out goop, the bros. must squirt juice into Petey's belly. His belly button will be exposed. Ground-pounding it three times will defeat him and Peach's Castle will be seen. Boss P. Plant has 300 HP. Super Mario and the 8 Elemental Crystals Petey Piranha reappears as the boss of Beanstalk Tower, in World 3: Swampy-Branch Jungle Gallery Petey Piranha SMG3.png Super mario Bros Petey.png Petey Piranha Spp.png|Petey's origional appearance in Super Princess Peach: Mushroom Kingdom's Drought. Petey Piranha (Inflated).PNG|Inflated Petey! Paper Petey Piranha.png|Paper Petey Piranha: By Spike1234 Petey_Piranha_Artwork.png|Petey Piranha in Mario Kart 8 Wii U. Petey_Piranha_2.0.png|Petey Piranha in Mario Kart Wii 2.0. PeteyHoops.png }} Category:Super Mario Fate Characters Category:Members of The Agony Squad Category:Members of the Dark Tamagotch army Category:Enemies Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Bosses Category:Allies Category:Mario Characters Category:Non-fanon characters Category:Villains Category:Plants Category:New Super Mario Bros. Mushroom Tour Category:Males Category:Mario Enemies Category:Mario Category:Koopa Troop Category:Thundernauts Category:Mario Bosses Category:Mario Series Category:Nintendo Villains Category:Icy Bosses Category:Fire Bosses Category:Fiery Bosses Category:Nintendo Characters Category:Mario and Luigi:Paper Combine Category:Super Mario Dodgeball!! Category:Super Princess Peach Category:Super Mario Exploit Category:Super Mario 3D World Category:Mario Kart Double Dash!! 3DS Category:Mario Basketball: Mushroom Tourney Category:Mario Baseball: Grand Slam Category:Genderless Category:Goomsday Category:Mario Kart S Category:Mario Baseball Legends Category:Fantendo Football League/Players Category:Super Mario World 3D Category:Mario Kart Machinima Category:Mario Basketball Mushroom Tourney Powerful characters